Anthony Swanson
Anthony Fauve Swanson is the 19 year old son of Luna Swanson and destined to be the youngest prince in the story the Wild Swans. He is okay with that, but not if his storymates/family members aren't, so he was a Roybel in his high school days, but now is in his first year of college, waiting for his story companions to graduate and then move on from there. Appearance Anthony has his mother's white hair, that is long and covers one of his eyes, which are brown. He has his mother's snow white skin, and is missing one arm from below the shoulder. He wears a snow white trench coat with one sleeve cut off and sewn so that it looks like it's supposed to not have one, a black tunic, dark denim jeans, and black shoes. He wears a black studded watch on his wrist. Personality Anthony is as big on family and their well being as his mother is, though doesn't play favorites. He knows playing favorites to just one person will make another person feel bad, and he doesn't want that. So if he, say, video chats Chelal, he'll leave a message for Ciara, or send a funny picture to Eqeus the same day. He cycles through who he sees or spends time with, and it all evens out in the end. Anthony is a very cautious person. He locks his door every night, he locks it when he leaves, he makes sure to keep all his things in a secure chest or box, and even locks his dresser drawers. He has been called paranoid, but in reality, he just doesn't want people he doesn't trust or care for, to rifle through his things. He is a private person. He doesn't open up to a lot of people, and you have to chip away at the somewhat cold and harsh exterior in order to get to the heart of gold beneath. He's very caring, he's just afraid of opening up to people. He is a firm believer that people are who they're meant to be and you can't change that about them. He gets mad when people are forced to change to try and fit in with people when they were, he can see it, meant to stand out. The world is full of followers, it needs some leaders. Anthony loves to encourage people. Anyone who needs it, if he doesn't know them well, he will randomly leave a bouquet of flowers, or a stuffed animal addressed to them, with a handwritten message like: "If you don't try, you've already failed" or "Fear is just another reason to try harder." Seriously, where does he get these sayings from? Interests '''Singing: '''Ever since he was little, he was singing his heart out at random times, and it always makes people smile. He sings to make people feel better, he wants to make the world a happier place, and if his songs can do that, well, so be it. Pet He has a pet coyote named Wilden, Wilden is a sweet little pup, who may eat meat, but never hunts, mostly because he has a misshapen back paw. Friends TBA Romance He's even more cautious about romance than he is about most things, but he isn't opposed to it. Family Mother: Luna Swanson She loves him, and he never has any doubt of that. She always tells him when she's proud of what he's done or when she misses him. Sometimes her eyes sadden upon looking at him, and he always gives her a hug, and an encouraging word. Father: Unknown The reason he's cautious about romance. See Worse Things for more. Maternal Grandfather: Luke Swanson He disapproves of Anthony, Anthony has always known this,even when he was really little. And it's all because of his father. or lack thereof. They always were invited to their castle to visit, but weren't really spoken to by Luke and were given the common food, not foie gras or caviar, or lamb, that the other people got. Maternal Grandmother: Leda Swanson Leda, on the other hand, always gave them some of her food, though was scolded by Luke. She defends Luke to them out of habit, but has been heard yelling at her husband about his treatment of his daughter and grandson, so it's clear she really doesn't approve of what he does. Aunt: Fauve Wilder Not the right term for her, but close enough. Yes, his mother gave him her name for his middle name, and she always loves to spend time with him. He knows his mother overprotected her and still has a tendency to do that, but he steps in before it gets too out of hand. Uncle: Damien CrownFairy Damien is a bit...awkward around Anthony, he's always willing to help with homework and other things like that, but isn't good for advice about friends or love, and always manages to steer the conversation back to homework or something he can incorporate science with. Cousin: Chelal CrownFairy Because she's still just a high school student, the pair don't interact face to face very much any more, except at family gatherings and holidays. But he does randomly call her, just to talk, and make sure she knows that she's fine the way she is and he'll listen politely when she talks about her interests. Cousin: Eqeus Wilder Eqeus is like the little brother Anthony always wanted. Even though since Anthony's in college, they don't see each other often, but when they do, on holidays and other family get togethers, they rough house, play fight, and even have archery contests. He looks up to Anthony. Aunt: Opal Wicked Opal is like a second mother to him. She is more than an aunt, and when his mother used to cry randomly, or when he asked why he didn't have a father, she explained, in simple terms, what had happened, and told him to always be patient with his mother, which he has taken to heart. Uncle: Larkin Swan Larkin used to always be there to roughhouse with him whenever he wanted when he was little, and randomly even now, at family gatherings or during vacations, Anthony will tackle him and they'll wrestle. Anthony has never won a wrestling match with his uncle, but they still have fun. He;s like a father. Cousin: Ciara Wicked-Swan He loves Ciara, and always is there for advice when she needs it, and to listen to her vent when she needs that. He knows about her..."past times" and has called her diamond before, but he doesn't think she's heard. Enemies TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Wild Swans Category:The Next Generation of Students